Turn Your Lights On
by Kaisari
Summary: find out.


**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, and if anyone knows the song I'm referring to I'll give you a cookie lol. _

" My father is currently trying to assassinate me." After hearing those words, my life had suddenly taken a turn for the worst. The night after that, I began to question my existence itself, just as the boy, Garra, had done so. Why do the people of my home village look upon me as… some sort of monster? Well I actually know the answer to that, but I still don't understand how the nine tailed demon fox came to reside within myself. Questions and more questions, how could someone possibly answer them all? It's simple, they can't.

Wandering about the bustling streets of Konoha it is no surprise I get at least a few dirty looks along the way. " You see? he truly is the fox's child." Women whisper into the other's ears, leaning closer towards each other as I come nearer looking completely in the opposite direction of the gossip. Why does it always hurt to look their way? Is it because I know, I know they will only stare back and grin as if I could never understand their hate for me? Then it must be so.

I ball my hands into two tight fists as I begin walking at a quickened pace. A breeze lightly flutters up my night colored tee, giving a chilly and lonely feel to the body hiding beneath it. In this world I stand-alone, the bluebonnet eyes, which once rejoiced happily, where now clenched shut in fear of exposing a one sure weakness as I stop to hold it all back. It was the one sure weakness that would bring me to my downfall. Tears.

It was dark outside my opened window and the cloudless night sky was more than welcoming to the speckles I usually adore. My head rested neatly against a flat shapeless pillow, which felt unpleasantly like plastic, right beneath the bellowing curtains that snapped in the wind. All this relaxation was giving me some time to think everything over thoroughly, although I could barely call my tense posture relaxed. Garra… he's just like me. There's a monster living deep inside of me too, whispering in my ear. To kill is to feel alive, eh? I shake my head at the thought of the frail looking teen. All this is going straight to my head. A frown makes its way across my face and I close my eyes, never thinking I would actually invite sleep my way. For you see, sleep can bring out your inner most deepest and darkest thoughts.

_ " Naruto!" A girl with cherry-blossom colored hair yells waving towards a certain blonde boy. The boy looks up from his sitting position quite surprised. " Sakura-chan!" He yells back, finally smiling in return. " Anso sa, ano sa… The cherry-blossoms are prettier this year, doesn't it seem?" He asks openly as the girl approaches leisurely towards this canvas colored picture, there where all the shades and tints of pink surrounding the pasty clay colored tree's weak looking wire-frame. " Is Kakashi-sensei late again?" she huffed heavily in what seemed to be exasperation. _

_ Naruto was looking back towards the lonely, yet giant tree. " Sasuke's late too." The girl's face looked suddenly appalled towards the idea. " Sasuke?" she asked. " Late?" She asked again making it sound even more dramatic than the last. " Never." Laughter was heard beneath this great tree as the two continued on with mindless chatter, but the thought of a happy painting was almost unthinkable. " Ne… Sakura-chan. Could I tell you something?"_

_ After a long awkward silence an answer was revealed. " Yeah, sure, anything Naruto. After all, we are friends now, aren't we?" The boy looked back at the female with a nearly pained expression gracing his face gradually. Better than telling, he thought it would be best to show her. Taking a hand he slowly reached down towards his pit black shirt. Sakura looked down at Naruto's hand than back up towards the boy's upset face with a puzzled expression. " Anything." She said cocking her head to the side with a faint smile. Then, as if time had forcefully stopped moving, everything stopped. He couldn't possibly show 'her'. She was one of 'them' who punished you for absolutely no reason. _

I then awoke, eyelids lifted while my mind began to clear. I felt like a completely different person. That was, so to speak, because I was a different person.

**To be continued if I feel like it…**


End file.
